Six Months Later
by KyeleyMarie
Summary: Six months after Emma brings Marian to Storybrooke; Marian and Robin are still trying to find common ground. Regina still trying to shake some of her "Evil" Queen tendencies grows jealous of their relationship. Regina goes to Marian to try and patch up the broken relationship.


Six Months Later

It's the beginning of the fall season once again in the small town of Storybrooke; six months had come and gone in a blink of an eye. Regina strolled her way down to the diner to pick up Henry from Emma. The wind slightly brushed her jet black hair across her face. It was still very warm out and she took her time walking enjoying these last few weeks of warmth. Upon entering the restaurant she immediately laid eyes on Henry playing with his Gameboy in the middle booth. "Good evening Miss. Swan." She hesitated.

"Hey… I didn't hear you come in."

"Hey Mom!" the young boy jumped up to give his mother a hug. Regina deeply inhaled her musky son and gave him a peck on the head.

"Someone needs a bath." Regina joked.

"Hey we were camping what can I say."

"Thanks for letting me keep him an extra night." Emma interjected.

"Let's not make a habit of Miss. Swan"

"Sure thing, I'll see ya later kid."

"Okay. Love you!" he smirked then gave her a hug before grabbing his backpack and heading out.

Regina was cleaning up the dishes when she heard the door. Quickly untying her apron she opened the door to find Robin and Roland.

"Hey," she pecked him on the cheek, "what are you doing here? Hi sweetie!" she lightly pinched the boys pink cheek.

"Someone wanted to see you."

"I miss you Gigi!" the little man squealed

"We both did."

"If she knows you're here with Roland-"

"Look she's going to have to be okay with you being around him. It's not just her decision."

"I know, but I don't want to cause any more problems between you two."

"Five minutes?"

She looks down at the tiny nugget gleaming up at her then welcomes them inside. She makes Roland and Henry some hot chocolates and send them in the living room to play games while she talks with Robin.

"Where does she think you are?"

"At home… she… she' still not comfortable here… in Storybrooke."

"In Storybrooke or with me?"

"It is a lot to adjust too. Her husband, ex-husband, is dating the very woman that killed her and is now somewhat sharing her son."

"And how do you feel?"

"I-" he takes his time with his words, "I think you weren't Regina when you killed her. You've changed… you've grown."

Tears welled up in Regina's eyes; ever since she had learned the truth about how Marian had died previously she couldn't help but feel a load of guilt in her heart. "I'm so sorry." She cried. Robin warmly embraced her telling her that everything was going to be fine and he had already forgiven her a long time ago.

The next morning Regina waited until Henry left for school to drive over to Snow and David's apartment.

"Regina!" Snow merrily welcomed her, "Coffee?"

"Sure. Thank you" she peers around the tiny apartment, "No Charming?"

"No he took Neal with him to the store. How are you?" she questions while handing Regina the hot cup. She takes a sip but before contemplating why she really was there with Snow.

"Nothing." She quarks out.

"Really?" Snow marvels not believing the brunette, "How's Henry?"

"Ooh he's wonderful! Growing more and more every second it seems" She stops to take a deep breath before continuing merely whispering, "I need your help."

"What?"

"I need your help" this time mumbling into her mug of coffee.

"I'm sorry you need what?"

"I need your help!" exclaiming, "I need to fix things between Marian and I."

"Ooh"

"Exactly," she fiddles with the silver band around her index finger, "I know I killed her before but technically she doesn't know that. Now with Robin and Roland I just… I know what I should do and I know what I want to do and I know I just got Henry's trust back, I'm finally pulling my life together but it's hard and if this would have happened a year ago we both know how I would have handled it."

"But you're not who you were a year ago Regina."

"Everyone keeps telling me that but I don't know if I believe it. Every time I see her I just… I don't want her here."

"But she is, you can't just send her back."

"I know I just need help dealing with it all... how did you do it? With… me; you were forced to watch me roam about after the curse broke like nothing was wrong. Then knowing that I was your only grandson's mother…" she fades out.

"I hurt you Regina in ways that no one should have ever had to feel. I did want to kill you, and I hurt you, and I wanted you gone I did, but holding onto that anger was useless. I was doing things way out of my character. So I let it all go; it was so much easier to forgive and try to move on. And look how far we've come now."

"I just hope Marian thinks the same."

"Show her Regina not the Queen."

Regina took a few seconds to gather herself before knocking on the wooden door. A few moments later Marian appeared from behind the entryway sporting a simple yellow t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Your majesty!" she gasped taking a slight step back.

"Regina please."

"What um what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you and I could sit down for some coffee."

"Um I don't… I don't know."

"Please I just want to talk." She softly grinned.

"Okay."

The two women sat uncomfortably sipping on their coffees; mind racing a mile a minute Regina finally broke the silence between them,

"I know you still see me as the evil queen many still do, however I've improved in time. I'm still improving. I've worked really hard to do better and keep my past there in the past. That being said I feel obligated to tell you something," she shamefully looks away from the brunette, "when I captured you back in the enchanted forest I never planned on letting you leave," she deeply inhales, "I killed you… well I was going to before the whole reverse time curse and Emma saved your life."

She looks back up at Marian; it was the first time Regina really saw the fear in her eyes. It was different from any time before it was the first time she really saw all the pain she had caused.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry; to you your family. Back then I had a very overpowering mind. I had one set goal and I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way. I'm terribly sorry."

The seconds that passed felt like hours to Regina; not knowing what else to say she nervously sat and waited.

"Well" the soft voice finally stated, "I do not accept your apology. You took away the most important persons in my life. You stole my freedom, my husband and my son! I don't trust you, I don't like you, and I refuse to have anything to do with you. I guess I should thank you for not _killing me_, but I figured Robby had something to do with that. Stay away from me and stay away from my son!"

She quickly stormed off leaving a flush teary eyed Regina alone at the table. She watched out the window as her view of Marian became smaller and smaller.

Regina slowly strolled down the main street, too upset to go home she walk. Minutes turned into hours, her thoughts raced a mile a minute every memory flooded her brain like a tsunami. The ringing of her cell phone brought her back to the present, _Emma Swan _plastered across the screen.

"Miss. Swan?"

"Where are you? Henry's at the station said you were supposed to meet him after school."

"Ooh right. I'm sorry I just lost track of time. I'll be right over."

"Okay, see ya soon."

Looking out at the lake she realized she was almost at Robin's cabin. Her heart told her to go but her mind forced her to turn around and go pick up her son.

Walking into the squad room she was proud to see Henry huncked over a desk doing his homework.

"Henry I'm so sorry."

"It's okay mom. I don't mind really."

"Everything okay?" Emma interjected.

"Actually can you take Henry tonight? I just have to… I have a lot of work I have to finish tonight."

"Ooh yeah, of course."

"Thank you. Henry I'll see you tomorrow, dinner I promise." She walked over and kissed his forehead.

"Okay" he smiled "love you"

"I love you too."

Regina sat in her living clenching her sixth whiskey. Her conversation with Marian replaying in her mind like a DVD on repeat, every word felt like a knife in her. No one had really told her the truth about how they felt. She felt terrible for the first time since the curse broke going over every demand, kill, capture; she poured herself another drink trying to blur the images in her head.

_Ding Dong_ – the ringing lingered around her head; stumbling to the door it was then she realized just how drunk she was. She quickly flung the door open and there in the middle of the night stood Robin upon her patio wearing a simple brown jacket and jeans.

"Rowbin!"

"You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk just mot completely sober."

"Marian came to me today."

"Great" she turns on her heels and heads back to her living room.

"It was great that you tried to talk to her an all, but now she's even more mad."

"Of course she is everyone should be! I'm the Evil Queen haven't you heard cause your wife sure has!"

"Don't go there! I am trying here Regina!"

"Tell me you're not in love with her" she slurred invading his personal space

"I'm not going to do this with you right now." He ordered before heading towards the door.

"Ooh just says it already! YOU LOVE HER!"

"YES I LOVE HER! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER!"

"I knew it" she mumbled. A singular tear dropped from her face to the floor.

"I love her I do. She was my wife, the mother of my child, and now back from the dead." Staring at the wide eyed woman before him, he walked over and took Regina's hands in his own, "I love you" Regina scoffs at the comment and he grabs her face, "I do I love you all of you; drunk, sober, mad, sick, loving, evil I. Love. You. I know why you did what you did. I know that you're wishing that you could take it all back, but you can't. You have to come to terms with your past your future and in doing that it'll help with your present. I promise."

"When did you become so in-depth?" she smiles. Wiping the tears from her cheeks he tenderly kisses Regina, letting his fingers roam through her gorgeous locks Regina allows herself to fall into the arms of her thief.

"I'm sorry" she leered up into his denim blue eyes.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

Leading Regina up the staircase to her bedroom he pulled back the bedding and gently laid Regina down on the cool sheets before pulling the blanket over the drowsy eyed brunette. "You know I was thinking maybe Saturday I could pick up Henry in the morning and you could take the day to just relax a bit think over everything. I could teach him how to use my bow."

"I he'd like that."

"Okay" he kisses her on the forehead, "I'll let myself out."

"No just stay… just a little bit longer, lie with me… please?"

"Okay." He smoothly kicked off his boots and jacket then slid into the other half of the empty bed. The warmth of Robin's arms wrapped around Regina's waist bringing her closer to him; fingers intertwined before he inhaled the sweet violet scent of her shampoo and placed a tender kiss on the back of Regina's head. Regina allowed her drunken state to take over cleansing her mind into a deep slumber state.

Henry was putting on his shoes when the doorbell rang rushing to answer he yelled over his shoulder that Robin was there.

"Hey Robin!"

"Mornin! Ready for some shootin?"

"Yeah, let me grab my bag mom's in the kitchen." He stated before running up the stairs.

Robin welcomed himself into the house quickly finding his way to the kitchen. Regina had just finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Robin entered the room.

"M'lady."

"Good morning" she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You left so early Friday morning, but thank you for leaving me the water and advil."

"I'm sorry about that, I left Roland with Ruby and then fell asleep so."

"Not a problem" she closed the space between the two; lips melting into each other like chocolate. "Thank you for the personal day."

"Anytime" he smiled

"Coffee?" she asked releasing the man before Henry caught them… again.

"No thanks. I have to meet Marian to drop off Roland."

"How is he?"

"Okay, I think he's still adjusting, but he misses his Gigi." He replied noticing the concern in her face. She sipped on her coffee when Henry came wandering into the kitchen.

"Is it safe!" he smirked with his hand over his eyes.

"Ooh its fine" Regina joked swatting his hand away, "Be safe and call me if you need anything!

"Mom I know."

"Okay, I love you and I'll see you tonight for dinner." She kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Gosh mom come on" Robin happily mocked slumping his shoulders.

"You be safe too big boy" she laughed. Pecking him on the lips she hurried the two along out the door before going to get dressed herself.

Making her way back over to Granny's Inn Regina found herself back knocking on the door of Marian's Room that afternoon. Again the door flung open exposing Marian in a simple pair of jeans and a navy blue long sleeve shirt only this time her hair fell around her face in almost perfect curls.

"Regina"

"Hi. I'm sorry to intrude; I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn't want to upset anyone or step on any toes."

"You seem to be quite apologetic these days. Then again you did ruin my life."

Biting her tongue Regina merely smiled and handed the basket to Marian, "I made you a little basket of goodies. I know how difficult it must be learning about all the new technology here. Hell we have indoor plumbing." She laughed.

"This is really nice and all, but this doesn't change anything. I have to go." She impetuously closed the door leaving Regina alone in the hallway. She walked over to the diner instantly seeing Snow and Charming sitting in the booth by the door.

"Hey Regina!" Snow gleefully greeted.

"May I?" she asked pointing to the seat next to her.

"Of course!"

"David, how are you?"

"Good Good. I should be asking you."

"Snow told you?"

"Yeah."

"What? It's just David."

"Hey" she shrugged at him from across the table.

"She still hates me."

"It's only been a couple of days" snow chimed.

"I know. Tell me what it was like."

"How what was like?" David asked

"Tell me about me. Tell me what I did how you felt."

"Regina that's all behind us now." Snow injected

"Not for me" she sighs before continuing, "I had coffee with Marian after I left your place. For the first time she said how she felt. She told me about my reign of terror and I realized that I never took responsibility for any of it. I shouldn't be town mayor anymore I should be in prison."

"And what would that do?" snow questions

"We've all come to terms with what happened. We can't go back and there's no need too. If we try to continue living as if we're in the enchanted forest then we'd all be dead. Don't beat yourself up."

"So much good has also come from this curse. We wouldn't have Neal and you wouldn't have Henry. Look at all the love surrounding you now, don't let one person take all that away."

"Again?" Regina laughed

"Yeah again" Snow and David joined in, "She'll find love again."

"I hate you guys you know that." Regina gleamed

"Ooh we know." David chimed before they all broke out into another group laugh. The front door hurled open so fiercely the bell flew across the diner. Marian stormed into the diner eyes dark with a mixture of emotions ranging from fear to anger to worry. Immediately noticing Regina in the booth she storms over and before Regina had time to fully turn around she felt a hot palm strike the right side of her face. The diner instantly fell silent.

"WHERE IS HE!? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Marian screamed at the clearly startled raven haired woman.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she yelled back holding back her rage she felt Snow's soft hand on her shoulder.

"Roland! Where is he?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Robin told me he was with you today!"

"I know you did something with him and Henry"

"What?" fear lacing the word.

"You seriously do not know what I am talking about do you?"

"What's going on with Henry?" Snow spoke up clearly noticing the tears welding up behind Regina's chestnut brown eyes.

"Robin just called me he can't find them anywhere!"

"Ooh my god!" Regina trembled "We need to get to the cabin" she insisted at Marian. Turning towards the Charmings "Call Emma, tell her everything. Let her know I'm going to Robin's to help."

"Okay!" Snow replied

"Take my hand Marian."

"What?"

"Look driving is going to take at least 15 minutes and our sons are missing!"

"Okay, okay."

Regina transported the two right outside the cabin in the woods, they ran to the backside calling out to Robin, Henry, and Roland, but no answer. Soon they heard the hearty voice of Robin calling out the boys names too.

"Robin! Robin!" Marian ran finding the man with his small search team "Anything?"

"No."

"What happened?" Regina quivered out

"I ran inside to get some more targets when I heard Roland screaming and then Henry calling for me by the time I got back out they were gone!"

"They can't just disappear like that!" Marian stated

"They were just… g-gone?" The words felt like venom coming out of her mouth.

"I have all my men looking for them they couldn't have gotten that far!"

"REGINA!" she heard Emma calling out "Anything?"

"No!"

"Where they hell could they have gone all the way out here?"

"I don't know I wasn't here."

"Where the hell were you?"

"I was with Snow and David at Granny's… in town."

"Great you're having lunch with my parents while our son is being kidnapped! Wasn't it you that decided on these alternating weekends-"

"Do NOT blame me for this! For once it wasn't that I screwed up!"

"You should have been watching him!"

"I KNOW!" she sobbed, "I know"

"Look yelling at each other is not going to help find our sons!" Marian barked "I'm probably going to regret this, but Regina is there something you can do…. With magic?"

Flustering through her brain a light quickly flips on, "the location potion, I keep extra in my vault. Do you have something of Roland's?"

"Yeah he made me this bracelet a few months ago. I never take it off."

"Good." Gathering herself she takes Marian's hand in hers "Emma go back to town when I know where they are I'll call tell you were to meet us. Same for you Robin stay here. We'll call."

Transporting them inside her vault she immediately ran over to her armoire to retrieve the location spell. Pour a few droplets on the leather bracelet it immediately took off in the direction of the forest. Call both Robin and Emma they all meet up back at the cabin. Walking deeper into the woods soon the bracelet dropped to the ground.

"What happened?" Marian asked

"They're here" Regina insisted "the potion doesn't lie"

"So they're underground?" Emma inspected

"No, they're in a trap" Robin added before falling to the ground "I got an invisibility potion from Rumple."

"Why do you need that?" Emma invested

"Thief gotta stay ahead of the gang."

Robin pushed away the leaves then pulled out a small vial filled with a silver liquid; spilling a few droplets on the ground the cloak rippled away revealing Henry comforting a crying toddler.

"ROLAND!" Marian cried out

"Mama!" her reached out.

Robin and a couple of his men helped retrieve the two boys from their trap. Reunited after what seemed like a lifetime in a mere afternoon. Henry tried to convince his moms that he was fine and was being brave for Roland, while Roland got his face wiped of and kissed all over by his mom and dad.

"Gigi!" the squeals brought Regina out of her trance

"Pumpkin" she opened her arms wide embracing the tiny human.

"I missed you!"

"Ooh well I missed you more" she teased grabbing hold of those cute cheeks. She looked up at Marian noticing the relief behind her once furious eyes, "Hey I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness and I know that it'll take a while, but I'm willing to work with you."

"We're a family. I know that now. Today I saw a part of the queen I could have never imagined. You're right it will take more than a few days but I definitely know that Roland will be more than safe with you. Plus" she turns to Robin, "I meet someone and I love you and I know that you love Regina and me but Regina more" she smiles, "its okay. I understand. This event today really made me realize how much I was holding onto and that's not me. I want you to be happy Robin and Roland, and he's clearly happy so now I have to be."

"I'm so sorry Marian" Regina gulped

"I forgive you. Technically you didn't actually kill me so."

"This is great and all, but I've been trapped in a hole with a toddler for about five hours I need fries now!" Henry budded in.

"Granny's on Regina then!" Emma shouted

"Hey!" she laughed.

Everyone began to walk towards town chatter stammered between them about all the days' incident. Emma caught up with Regina before tapping her on the shoulder

"Hey about earlier-"

"I would have said he same thing Miss. Swan. He's our son."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You call Snow?"

"Yeah they can't make it because Neal is sick so she said she'll call you tomorrow."

"Great. I look forward to that."

"May I steal her?" Robin asked from behind the women

"Sure, see ya guys there." Emma sped up to catch up with Henry leaving the two strolling behind the group.

"Ya did it." He beamed

"Did what?"

"Forgave yourself."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you Regina, you broke today; for Henry, for me, for everything everyone; even yourself. You broke."

"I did not. I was just worried and frightened."

"Say what you want."

"I am feeling better."

"Mmhmm"

"Ooh shut up." She laughed. Lacing fingers together they walked as a family back into Storybrooke.


End file.
